Why'd it have to be me
by Alonelyhawk
Summary: Tommy's life was normal, him being a jock, until that one camping trip, but what if he could have been able to change what was to happen, all the what if's?
1. Chapter 1 Back and Forth

Disclaimer: I do not own BWOC… I want to but cant

What would happen if Tommy wasn't the only person on that camping trip? What if someone went looking for him, someone who was normally picked on, beaten and normally stuffed in a locker.

This is were our tale begins…….

!!!!!!!!

"Tommy I'm gonna need you to gather more wood for the fire," His instructor walked up.

Tommy Dawkins normal average guy, on the football team, sort of a bully to the geeks and nerds and also was considered a cutie by all the girls at his school, " Yeah, sure coach," He took off into the woods, it had just rain so dry wood was scarce. He was humming to himself when something moved behind him. "Hello?" Everything was silent again. Tommy started humming again and walked on. There was a howl in the distance. " Better get back to camp," he thought to himself and turned around, there was a glowing pair of yellow eyes staring at him. " Great probably a rabid dog, shoo go away," he started walking back to camp. The dog got in front of him yet again but this time there was an angry growl coming from it.

" Yeah, yeah growl all you want," He walked passed the dog. Another howl came from behind him, " What do you want," he looked back, the dog had its teeth bared. It lunged forward biting him in the leg. Tommy kicked the dog off and grabbed his leg, the dog lunged once more catching him in the shoulder. Tommy cried out in pain.

Tommy's POV

" The pain seared through my body, my leg was bleeding badly and my shoulder along with it, I looked up toward the dog and it stood there looking back at me, his eyes were glowing yellow. I tried to stand up but my leg hurt to badly, the dog came over and sort of leaned against me so I could stand, I limped over to a near-by tree trying to get away from it but the dog followed, it started growling again I knew I was in for it again it had tasted my blood twice and it wanted more.

" Help is anyone out there please help," I called the best I could, my body seemed to be getting tired by the minute. I could hear the dog growling as my vision blurred, I took a step forward, the dog lunged once more this time I knew it was coming even though my body was tired I could hear it, it lunged toward my other shoulder and I flipped it over my head causing it to come down hard on the ground, I found myself letting out a small growl. " Wait a minute did I just growl?" I asked my self, before falling unconscious.

Merton J. Dingle's POV

The coach asked me to go look for Dawkins, I was reluctant but went, " Stupid jocks, why are they always cared more for then me, I mean so what if I'm gothic, the only reason I got sent on this stupid trip is because I was in trouble and coach needed a ball boy for summer events," I stopped talking when I heard a wolf howl some where ahead of me. I ran up to hear fighting, "Help is anyone there please help," I continued to walk forward when I seen a wolf or big dog attacking Tommy. He threw the dog over his head, he was growling. The dog hit against a near-by tree and did not wake up, I rushed over when I seen the jock fall to the ground bleeding. I ran back to camp to get some help.

Tommy's POV

'I woke up sometime later in a hospital, My shoulder was bandage and there was a cast around my leg,

" Tommy how are you doing," Coach walked in.

" I don't know what happened,"

" We think maybe a wild dog or wolf must have attacked you,"

"Am I going to be ok?" I asked trying to move my shoulder, which hurt a lot.

" Yeah the nurse said there was no broken bones so at the beginning of school football practice awaits," he smiled,

"Are my parents around?"

"Yeah your mom's in the waiting room, want me to get her?"

" Would you please, thanks coach," He left the room, ' The last thing I remember was the growling,' I thought to myself.

" Oh Honey," My mom came in and hugged me,

" Hi mom," I smiled.

" I was just talking to the nurse and she said your going to have to stay here tonight too,"

" It's ok I think can manage," I rested my head on the pillow.

" I'll let you get some sleep," My mom smiled, and walked toward the door.

" Ok, bye mom," She left I sat there falling asleep when the freak named Merton Dingle walked in. " What do want," I asked annoyed.

" To see how you're doing that's all," he walked closer and held up a needle.

" What, are you going to do with that," I asked nervous.

" Just a little experiment to see if your becoming a werewolf," he got closer.

" Are you nuts get away from me, NURSE," I yelled.

" Calm down all I need is some of your blood,"

"NURSE," I screamed once more as he got closer, I found myself growling again and stopped.

" I knew it," Merton smiled.

" I'm not becoming a werewolf there are no such things," I sighed in annoyance, " Get out of hear freak,"

" Fine but on the night of the full moon, which is in two days, you can come to my lair," He handed me a piece of paper which had his address on it.

" Whatever just get out of here," I rolled over. I heard him leave so I fell asleep.

((((Next Morning Around 5:14 AM (Still in Tommy's POV))))

' I was awoken by the strangest sound, it was a mix of cars honking and people screaming. I sat up and got out of bed my leg felt better, I limped over to the window and looked out, they had put me on the 11th floor of the hospital facing the opposite direction of the accident. "Must have been some crash to let me hear it all the way up here,"

"Mr. Dawkins what are you doing out of bed," a nurse popped in behind me.

" I, uh, just heard that accident it kinda woke me up," I said while she helped me back into bed.

" I have to do one more test, and I'm going to need some of your blood,"

" Ok," I smiled, she grabbed a needle and tied that rubber thing around my arm, and injected the needle, I growled, but stopped abruptly, she smiled when I put my hand over my mouth.

" There all done," she held up the syringe, it was full of red liquid and then left the room.

' I sat there looking out the window at the night sky, the moon was beautiful, it was the first time I had actually stopped and look in depth at it, something about it was calming and it helped me back to sleep,'

It was around 8 when I got up the second time and that was because my doctor came in and said I could go home, My dad brought the car around and helped me out of the wheelchair and into the sedan. Mom sat in the backseat.

" Boy it feels good to get out of there," I smiled.

"Oh Tommy one of your friend's dropped this off for you," My mom handed me a letter.

" Dear Tommy,

Sorry for before but I need to talk to you, knowing that you're a jock you probably threw away my address so I wrote it down again it at the bottom of this letter,

Merton"

'What could this dork want' I thought to myself.

" What is it son,"

"Just a letter from my buddy, who came to see me in the hospital," I lied. The rest of the drive home was quiet, dad would ever now and then turn the radio station but no one really cared. We reached home and my parents helped me into bed my brother Dean was stilling front of the TV.

" Gilligan you're never going to get off that island," he laughed.

"Do you need anything dear," My mother covered me up.

"No mom I'm fine," I smiled.

"Ok dear just holler if you need me," My parents left the room. My shoulder no longer hurt, so I lifted the bandages to see how bad it actually was, to my disbelief the wound was gone no scar or anything,

" The doctor must have done a really good job," I said to myself, the cast was beginning to annoy me so I took it off to look at the wound on my leg, it was gone to, "Wow," was all I could say. I got out of bed and walked around everything was fine no pain anywhere. I looked out my window, the sun was shinning and I didn't want to stay in bed all day. I slowly opened my window and climbed out onto the ledge, then jumped down to the ground, it wasn't that far down and I had always snuck out this way as a kid.

"Alright now off to where ever the freak lives," I looked down at the address it was a couple of blocks away. " I should probably stretch out my leg a bit," I told myself while taking of running in the direction of his house. The run seemed to be refreshing and it seemed to reenergize me, I don't know why but I felt myself be alittle faster, "It's going to be a great year," I smiled thinking of football.

###### Normal POV#####

Tommy got to Merton's house and knocked on the door,

" Oh my god, it's Tommy Dawkins," a girl opened the door with that greeting.

" Yeah, hi, Merton wanted to ask me something, is he home,"

" You want to see my brother, Oh my god, yeah he's home he's downstairs," She smiled sweetly.

"Uh, thanks," Tommy walked in,

" Oh by the way my names Becky I'm Merton's sister." She led him to the basement door and walked away. Tommy knocked lightly on the door. Merton smiled when he seen who it was.

" Well, well, Tommy Dawkins, our friendly neighborhood werewolf," Merton led Tommy downstairs.

" Listen Merton I'm not a werewolf, those things aren't real," Tommy sighed.

" If your not a werewolf, let me take some of your blood and test it," He held up another syringe. Tommy growled and backed away; he put a hand over his mouth.

" See I told you, your turning into a werewolf," Merton smiled.

" No I'm not, you freak, werewolves are just superstitions," Tommy slipped off the wall and took a step forward.

" Listen Tommy, I know about these things, and let me tell you the constant growling is a sign,"

"I only growl because I get pissed ok, I've done it is the past it's not a sign," Tommy crossed his arms and sat down on the bed.

" Really then explain this," Merton took a silver necklace with cross on it and stuck it in Tommy's hand.

" Is something supposed to happen," He played with the necklace.

" Put it on," Merton instructed. Tommy sighed once more then put the necklace on.

(Tommy's POV)

As soon as I put that necklace on I could feel a pain going through my chest, I took the necklace off, and handed it back to Merton but the necklace had burnt my flesh where it had touched, it took a moment for my skin to stop feeling like it was burning, then it healed.

" Told ya," Merton smiled.

" Silver always did give me a rash," I commented.

" But Tommy look at the facts, you growl constantly, the silver just burnt your skin, you healed so quickly, and your eyes flashed yellow,"

" What, when," I started to get annoyed.

" When you put the necklace around your neck,"

" No they didn't, besides it probably was just light reflection,"

" Tommy look around, there's barely any light down here except for my snakes heat lamp,"

" You gotta snake cool," I walked over to it.

"Listen Tommy just listen to me, eat some of this wolfbane and you won't become a werewolf," Merton got a jar, I looked at the strange green stuff and sighed.

" Merton, listen I'm not becoming a werewolf, I guess living in the dark ages for so long makes you believe their real," I pushed away the jar.

" I know you might not believe me but come here and look," Merton went to his computer, " Searching lycanthropy,"

" What?"

"Lycanthropy, it's the technical name for werwolfism,"

" Will you just let things rest for Pete's sake," I stared at the computer screen. Merton brought up something and read it,

" The first day after being bitten, a werewolf to be will not be able to control how much he or she growls, also he or she will start having reactions to silver, and they will be more infatuated with the moon, Tommy these are all the symptoms you are having,"

"Not their not I don't stare at the moon, silver always gives me a rash as I have said, and I only growl when I get pissed most people do,"

" Fine, fine if you wont believe me, we will just have to see tomorrow night since it's the full moon and all,"

" What do you mean we will, my parents still think I'm at home sleeping in my bed," I started to growl again, but covered my mouth.

" Tommy, Tommy, Tommy," Merton still smiled. Now I was pissed off and decided to leave, I walked back up stairs where Becky rushed back to me.

" How'd it go down there with the freak," she smiled annoyingly.

" It was ok," I said politely and left the house, I ran beck to my house and walked in the front door carefully as to not my parents know I'm up, but of course someone stopped me.

" Tommy, what are you doing," My mother walked up to me.

" I just went for a walk, I decide to stretch out my legs," I lied.

" Well how do you feel,"

" Actually I'm feeling really good, but don't worry I'm gonna head back up to my room and get some sleep,"

"Ok Tommy," she smiled and walked into the living room, I ran upstairs to my bed and laid down,

" Well that was the stupidest thing I have ever done," I said thinking about Merton and his idea that I was a werewolf, or had lycanth whatever.

===============

Ok Everyone send me Feedback by reviewing Plz


	2. Chapter 2 Tommy

Ok Everyone This is Chapter 2   
  
So yep.  
  
THIS IS IN TOMMY'S POV  
  
--Hope you like it--  
  
After some time I fell back asleep and had the weirdest dream,   
  
There I was running through a forest and someone was chasing me, I ran as fast I could go, looking back I had seen it was that very same dog that attacked me, it was daylight so I could see clearly that it was a wolf, but there was blood around its mouth, I kept running and running until the dog and I were running side by side, it looked at me again but this time it had it's fangs bared. 'He's probably going to bite me again,' I thought to myself, but he didn't, he ran ahead of me suddenly I couldn't control myself I had to beat him, where ever we were going, I ran faster and faster until my lungs were going to burst but then something happened, I felt my body change, it became lighter and faster. I was able to catch up with the wolf in no time, he kept running, and so did I but then I woke up.  
  
I was panting when I woke up, trying to catch my breath, I looked down to discover my hands had claws in stead of fingernails. Closing my eyes for a minute thinking I'm still dreaming. " It's all a dream, I shouldn't have gone over to Merton's, he made me think I'm turning into a werewolf," I opened my eyes slowly revealing that my hands were back to normal. It was night now and everyone was asleep not including my brother he was always awake and if he did go to sleep he would tape the TV.  
  
I decided to go down and get something eat, I hadn't eaten since the camping trip. So I walked downstairs quietly and grabbed a sandwich my mom had made earlier.  
  
" How's it going baby bro," Dean asked from in the living room. I walked in there and sat down on the couch.   
  
" Not to bad Dean, and yourself,"  
  
" Shh, this is the good part," he turned all of his attention back to the TV.   
  
" Well I'm going for a walk Cya," I got up and walked out of the house, it was a quiet night and the stars shown bright in the sky, the moon was out, and I couldn't help but look at it. There was a faint howl in the distance, it called to me, " Damn it, Listen to yourself Tommy, your human there's no such thing's as werewolves," I continued walking on, yet another howl in the distance, this time I answered it back, by howling, I covered my mouth quickly and ran to Merton's again.   
  
" Merton, Merton you awake?" I knocked on the basement door. He opened the door and smiled.  
  
" Back yet again are we,"  
  
" Shut up, Merton," I growled, and covered my mouth.  
  
" Yes, yes, yes," he danced around, "Finally something to liven up this town,"  
  
" Merton will you just listen to me," I growled, " Why can't I stop doing that,"  
  
" Because Tommy, your becoming a werewolf,"  
  
" Merton how many times do I got to say those thing's aren't real," I turned around and crossed my arms.  
  
" Tommy eat some wolfbane, it will stop the transformation," He brought the jar up to me yet again.  
  
" Oh come on," I said while annoying the jar.  
  
" Tommy it's the only way, if you don't eat some of this by midnight tomorrow,"   
  
" Shut up Merton," I glared at him,  
  
" Tommy your eye's,"   
  
" What, what about them," He ran over and grabbed a mirror and handed it to me, I couldn't believe it, my eyes had a faint yellow glow to them. " No, no, no this cant be happening," I ran out of his door. "There was something wrong with that mirror, yeah that's gotta be it," I stopped running and started walking toward the cemetery. I walked into the graveyard, I came here often but not at night, I came here to talk to the dead, I have no idea why but I did talk sometimes to see if anyone would listen. There was another howl and I had to resist an urge to howl back. " Maybe Merton was right," I sat down on the ground, " God what's happening," I hung my head. Yet again the howl happened, "Will you just quit that," I yelled.   
  
" Ah come on, I'm only having alittle fun," Startled I jumped up.   
  
" Who are what do you want," I growled, but then stopped.  
  
" So you are the one I bit," a tall man walked out of the shadows.  
  
" What did you do to me," I couldn't stop growling.  
  
" You'll find out soon enough," He started laughing. I was now pissed off, I couldn't help but charge at him. I couldn't control myself, my body seemed to act on it's own, I lashed out with one hand and scratch his cheek. The man laughed again. " This is one of the reasons I chose you, I could sense the fire in you," I finally could control myself enough to stop attacking him.   
  
" What are you," I growled once more.  
  
" I'm just a lone wolf," The guy disappeared.   
  
" Damn it if I don't get some answer's soon, I might become a." I stopped myself short, " This is all just a coincidence," I ran back home. The sun was beginning to rise and I didn't want anyone to know I've been out this late. I opened the door quietly and walked in, Dean was snoring and I could hear his VCR's taping his show's, wait a minute a VCR is quite, how am I hearing that, " Damn it," I mumbled to myself and walked up the stairs. Everything was quite and my dad was snoring as usual, my mom was asleep to as well. I crawled into bed and drifted off to sleep.  
  
Yet another weird dream, It started like the other one, I was running in that same forest but this time it was night and the moon was full, I heard a growl behind me and stopped. Growling myself I turned around. The same wolf was there, his fangs bared, I did the same, but I wasn't a wolf, I looked like a normal human, other then the fangs, the wolf lunged at me, I moved to the side and it missed, he tried yet again, but I dodge it. Soon other features appeared on me, my eye's glowed once more and my ears became pointed, my hands had claws, plus my fangs grew bigger.  
  
" Come on wolf," I snarled. He howled and charged at me once more I dodged and charged back at him, I looked down at my hands and seen claws but I couldn't stop myself I took my claws and rammed them into the side of the wolf and howled.  
  
I woke up scared that I could do something like that. I looked at the clock and it read 2:30 p.m. Sighing I laid my head back on the pillow.   
  
" Tommy you ok in here," My father opened the door.  
  
" Yes dad I'm fine," I growled alittle, damn it why cant I stop doing that.  
  
" Ok son, just checking on you," I could hear him walk down the stairs. About a half-hour later I decide to crawl out of bed. Stretching I went into the bathroom,   
  
"AAAGGGHHHH," I screamed as I looked in the mirror, my ears were pointed,  
  
" Tommy are you ok," My mom knocked on the door.  
  
" Yeah I'm fine mom I just need to take a bath sorry," I got I needed to work on lying.  
  
" Ok honey," I listened as she walked downstairs, I heard her conversation with my father, "Is he ok,"   
  
" Yeah he said he just needed a bath,"   
  
"Damn it how can I hear them," I looked at my ear's. " Oh my god," I couldn't believe it, my ear were longer and pointed. I hurried and got dressed and ran out the front door and headed toward Merton's. I reached his house and knocked on the door.  
  
" Who is it," he opened the door and yawned. I shoved him inside.  
  
" Merton you gotta help me,"   
  
"Tommy is that you," he rubbed his eyes.  
  
" Merton look," I pointed toward my head,  
  
" What you have dandruff," I ran over to the mirror I had held before and looked in it, everything was normal. "Tommy are you ok?"  
  
" I just had pointed ears,"  
  
" You did that's great, unless you don't want to be a werewolf,"  
  
" Merton get off the subject,"  
  
"Ok, ok fine whatever, what happened last night you took off in a hurry,"  
  
"After I left hear I went to the cemetery,"  
  
"You went to the cemetery?" Merton asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah I go there sometimes to clear my head,"  
  
"Wow a jock at a cemetery,"  
  
"Merton, shut up," I growled slightly, "As I was saying I went there and I heard howling again, after getting pissed I yelled for whatever it was to shut up, a guy came out of no where and said he had bit me, I charged at him and couldn't control myself,"  
  
" Did you. Kill him?"  
  
" No, Merton," I sounded annoyed.  
  
" I was just asking, what happened after that,"  
  
" After I finally gained control of my body he left,"  
  
" Do you finally admit to becoming a werewolf,"  
  
" Merton I'm not a werewolf, maybe that dog had rabies and I'm imagining these things,"  
  
" Tommy you have all the symptoms of becoming one and if you don't eat some wolfbane before midnight you,"  
  
" Yeah, yeah I know I become a werewolf," I laughed and sat down on the bed.  
  
" You not taking this very seriously," He set the jar down.  
  
" Nope," I itched behind my ear,  
  
" You know how long I've waited and hoped for something like you to be real,"  
  
" Merton, I'm not a fricken werewolf alright," I growled getting annoyed, "I have got to stop that,"  
  
" It's 7:30 there's only 5 more hours till midnight," Merton set a timer.  
  
" And I'm not going to stay here," I stood up.   
  
"You can't go home, what if you wolf out,"  
  
"Merton, shut up already man," Suddenly I felt really weak and collapsed to my knees.  
  
"Tommy you ok," Merton came up to me, all I could do was reply in a growl.  
  
--This is a Huge cliffy-- 


	3. Chapter3 Can this really be?

Yo everyone! Thanks for the reviews Here's Chapter 3 and yes its in Tommy's POV so yep.  
Disclaimer: Me no own.....you no sue /......................................................................../  
  
" I don't know what's happening," I growled again but this time louder.  
  
" The transformation must be happening quicker then expected," My vision blurred and my chest hurt, I could barely breath. " Open your mouth Tommy,"  
  
" What," I struggled to say. A moment later Merton had placed wolfbane in my mouth, the taste was horrid, I had no choice but to throw it back up.  
  
"No Tommy you have to eat it," he tried to feed me more but I couldn't stop growling.  
  
" Merton, I cant be in here," I struggled to get up and make my way to the door.  
  
" Tommy no," he chased after me. I couldn't control were I was running, my eyes were still blurry, my heart was racing. I heard a howl come from the forest, and I answered it back.  
  
"Holy cow," Merton panted behind me. I had caught a familiar scent and ran toward it. " Tommy it's the wolf in you, slow down,"  
  
" I'm sorry Merton," I ran even faster, a mile down the road I knew he wouldn't be catching me anytime soon, Damn it what was happening to me, my heart kept racing, I stopped to take a breath, my vision finally cleared and the first thing I did was look at my watch. 9:30, damn it, it's almost midnight, I tried to turn back toward Merton's but found myself walking in the direction of the forest in which I was bit.  
  
" I knew you would be back," The scent got stronger, I found myself snarling at him.  
  
" What the hell is happening to me,"  
  
" You Tommy are becoming one of the most feared creatures in the world," He took a couple steps closer.  
  
" Who are you," His scent seemed so familiar, wait a minute how could I know what his scent was.  
  
" Tommy, I wanted to give someone my gift before I died, I choose you,"  
  
" Damn it, you mean to tell me I'm turning into a werewolf,"  
  
" Turn around and look at the moon Tommy," he instructed, I growled before doing it. The moon was as bright as ever, my heart began to race again, heat rushed threw my body, I collapsed and grabbed my chest, I felt my body changed, like in my dream. I looked down at my watch 11:59. If I was becoming a werewolf it was going to happen and quickly. I felt my teeth become longer, my body grew hair all over, my hands had claws, I felt different all my senses were increased, I could hear Merton, running toward this area, I could see clearly even though it was dark out, I felt stronger and powerful. I stood and looked at the moon again. I gave a long howl and looked back at the man, I could now see his features clearly. He was tall, and wore all black, you could tell he was in this wolf state I was in, he bared his fangs, and I couldn't help but do the same. " How do you feel,"  
  
" Damn you," I looked at my watch 12:01 there was no going back now, damn it why didn't listen to Merton.  
  
"Tommy!" I heard Merton say behind me. The guy snarled and lunged toward Merton, I had to stop him, I ran after him with a new found speed and punched him in the stomach.  
  
" Don't protect him, kill him," The man growled toward me.  
  
" No, I would never do something like that," I snarled back. The man charged at me, I easily dodged his attack and kicked him into a tree, he growled and tried to strike again, I couldn't help but attack back, I rammed my claws into his side. Blood went everywhere.  
  
" What have you done," he growled before collapsing on the ground, his breath became shallower before slowly stopping. Merton rushed up and checked for a pulse.  
  
" Tommy he's dead,"  
  
" I, I couldn't stop," I backed up slightly.  
  
" We cant just leave him here," Merton looked at the dead wolf, the body started to decay quickly, before long dust was the only thing left, "Or maybe that,"  
  
" I killed him," I stuttered, " Merton I just..," I growled looking at the blood on my hand.  
  
" Let's get you back to the Lair," Merton hesitated to say. It was a quite walk home, no one said anything, Merton would sometime turn his head and look at me sort of studding me, as powerful as I was, I felt weak. 'How could I have done something like that, I couldn't control myself it just happened," I growled lightly, hoping Merton wouldn't notice but he did. We reached his Lair and walked in, he handed me a wet towel and told me to get the blood off me.  
  
" Don't feel so bent out of shape Tommy, it was you first night of being a werewolf you couldn't help yourself," Merton logged on to his computer." Come here and look at this,"  
  
' On the night of the transformation a werewolf will be unstable both mentally and physically, he or she will not be able to control their body. At midnight, the wolf's powers will begin to show, he or she who has been bitten will transform, causing the rage that flows threw their body,'  
  
" It's almost morning so you should go back to normal in about a half-hour," Merton said proudly. I sat with my head hung low.  
  
" Merton you can't tell anyone about this,"  
  
" I kinda figured that, but there's something you can do in return," I growled slightly and stood up.  
  
" What?" I asked annoyed.  
  
" In a few weeks when school begins, hang out with me, make me cool, I mean it's the last year,"  
  
"Whatever," I walked toward the door and opened it.  
  
" Wait, where are you going,"  
  
"No where, I just can't be inside right now," I walked out the door and sat down under a tree in Merton's back yard. I could hear him slowly shut his door and walk out.  
  
" You ok?" he set down on the other side of the tree.  
  
" I'm a werewolf Merton," I growled annoyed, " Sorry, I didn't mean to snap, but a werwolf, something I would never have believed in, in a million years," I closed my eyes, and leaned my head against the tree sighing.  
  
" Your something I've been beat for, for believing,"  
  
" You dont have to worry about that anymore," I said quietly. The sun slowly rose and I could feel my body going back to normal. I cracked opened my eyes and seen everything was normal.  
  
" Merton, Merton," I walked over to him. He was fast asleep, I picked him up carefully not waking him and carried him back into the lair and laid him on the bed, and after closing the door behind me I went home. I slowly opened the door and climbed the stairs, thank god everyone was still asleep including Dean. I laid down and closed my eyes, it had been an exhausting night. As soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep.  
  
Around 3 in the after noon I woke up to my brother screaming for me to come downstairs. I don't know why but I had transformed again.  
  
"What what's the matter," I said half way down the stairs.  
  
" One of my favorite shows didn't tape," he sounded like he was crying. I sighed a sigh of relief and went back into my bedroom. Lying down on the bed I calmed down and changed back to normal. I decided to get up around 4 when I heard my mom get home from work.  
  
" Tommy can you come down here," I put on a new shirt and pair of jeans, and headed downstairs. " Tommy where were you last night,"  
  
"Ah, what do you mean mom,"  
  
" I got up last night to check on you and you weren't in your bedroom,"  
  
"Oh I forgot to tell you, my friend the one who visited me in the hospital, he invited me over for dinner and I spent the night there" Wow I was amazing myself.  
  
"Tell me next time ok, I was worried,"  
  
"Ok mom," I smiled, I followed her into the kitchen and grabbed some snacks. It was a tuff job being a werewolf slash growing teen. After scarffing all the food down I told my mom I would back around 8 or 9 then left. On my way over to Merton's I was stopped by one of the cutest girls at my school.  
  
"Tommy," she called out as I was about to walk past her house.  
  
" Oh, hey Stacey," I smiled and waved. She ran up and hugged me.  
  
"I heard that you were attacked by a big dog out in the woods, thank god your ok," If only she knew.  
  
" Yep, only a few scratches nothing more," I smiled again, my heart started to race again and I knew I had to get out of here quickly.  
  
" So Tommy, are you free tomorrow night," She smiled.  
  
" Ah, I don't know I think my dad wanted me to do something with him," I felt my fangs beginning to grow again. " Well I'll see you later ok," I rushed outta there, and ran straight over to Merton's. I heard her call after me, but didn't make any acknowledgment. I got to Merton's and swung open the door.  
  
" Merton you gotta calm me down man," I looked into his mirror and seen my eye's glowing,  
  
" Ok, think of being near a waterfall, hear the waves," he made a whoosh noise.  
  
" It's not working," I felt the hair coming back. It was to late I transformed again.  
  
"Wow! So that's what it looked like," Merton stood surprised.  
  
" I keep doing this,"  
  
"You need a haircut," Merton held up some scissors and a comb. I didn't disagree with him, I looked like a shaggy dog.  
  
" You ever cut hair before,"  
  
"Yep I cut mine every couple weeks," I looked at his spikes, and sighed. He right away started cutting my hair. I would every now and then let out a small growl. When he was done I must admit I looked awesome.  
  
" Merton this rocks," I looked at my newly cut hair.  
  
"Thank you thank you, another satisfied customer," He took a bow. I was really calm after and turned back into a human.  
  
" I keep doing that,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Transforming,"  
  
" Oh, maybe I can find some information about it," He logged onto his computer, " Searching werewolf transformations,"  
  
"You really know about this stuff,"  
  
" What else is there to do after coming home from school and having no friends, ok it says here that when a werewolf will transform at random if he or she feels they are in danger, or threatened,"  
  
" But I was talking to Stacey that's not threatening,"  
  
" What a minute there's more, when the werewolf is overcome with extreme emotion they will transform,"  
  
" I'm always nervous around Stacey,"  
  
" You cant see Stacey anymore,"  
  
" Oh, come on she's the cutest girl in school, and I must admit am a stud,"  
  
" Jocks," Merton said annoyed.  
  
" Well I told my parent's I wasn't going to be home till later," I said looking at the clock.  
  
" Hmm, there's supposed to be a good movie marathon starting at 5 o'clock want to watch it?"  
  
" What type of movie's," I asked annoyed. 


	4. Chapter4 Tommy's POV

(Disclaimer: I do not own BWOC-------- so there ;-P)

Alright people sry for the delay but here's the next chapter it might seem a bit different because some extreme things have happened in my life. It might be a bit darkish at somep points But I think you will like it.

" Horror! What else?"

" Oh I don't know," I started sarcastically, " How about sport, comedy, and cartoon movies,"

" Cartoon movies? You still watch cartoon movies?," He sat down in one of the black recliners placed convenantly in front of his TV.

" Is there a problem with that?" I growled.

"Calm down boy, nothing's wrong with that. Geez it looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the kennel this morning," he gave a chuckle. I growled and then plopped down in the chair next to him. I sat quiet as he turned on the TV. After a few minutes of searching he finally stopped as the words Monster Movie Marathon appeared in bold white letters.

" I'm sorry," I finally spoke up.

" Don't worry about it, I already know you will have mood swings worse then this,"

" What do you mean mood swings?"

" It seems that the day after the full moon has passed a "were"" He did finger quotes, " Such as yourself, have a tendency to have tempertantrums," I sighed.

"And how bad will these tempertantrums get?" He gave a nervous laugh.

" I would advise you to stay here those days, and I also think you should where this this," he held up a dog's muzzle.

" Oh come on Merton, it can't get that bad, and how many people could have actual information about werewolves and their behavior?" I growled out.

" Actually quiet a few," he gave me an angery look.

" Just forget it," I got up and walked out the door. My head pounded, I felt sick, my body gave out underneath me. I collapsed to the ground. Alright Tommy get ahold of yourself. I told myself.

" Tommy!" Merton shouted my name.

" Merton get away from me," my body convulsed. I got to my knees, but my body was still hunched. I gritted my teeth as I felt my fangs come in. "Why is this happening again!" I shouted as my hands dug in the ground beneath me.

" I don't know," he got closer to me and I looked at him and snarled.

Merton POV

I was seriously starting to freak out, and I never do that. Here clawing the ground in front of me was my best friend. I didn't know what to do, his face was showing so much pain. I thought once a werewolf transforms it was done, no more hurting or anything. But I was wrong, now he was sweating. His whole body trembling,

" Why is this happening again!" The question hit me like a brick. I didn't know, I thought I knew everything that came to the supernatural but I didn't.

" I don't know," I looked toward the ground. Then I took a couple steps toward, maybe if I tried to calm him down everything would be okay. Red eyes flashed up as I heard a low snarl leave Tommy.

" Just stay away Merton," his body shook badly. As I sat there in awe, I watched as the wolf features came back to him.

Back to Tommy's POV

I felt myself slip in and out of consiousness, my body felt so weak. I tried to speak but my body collapsed and my eyes slowly closed. A world of blackness came around me. I kept hearing someone talking and then a shrill scream. Finally I heard the sound of someone grunting. I don't know how everything still seemed so dark. I thought I heard Merton but I don't know. After sometime I felt my strength coming back to me, I groaned as I tried to move.

"Tommy?" Merton. I slowly opened my eyes and found myself starring into Mertons. I let out a shriek as I back away.

"Tommy your ok," he exclaimed.

" Well of course I am," I raised my hand to sratch my head, claws. " What happened out there?"

" After you finally stopped doing whatever you were doing, my neighbor came out and started yelling that I was attacking a poor helpless animal, so I brought you in here.

" That explains the random screaming I heard," I sat up and cringed.

" Whats the matter?"

" I feel dizzy," I layed back down, " Merton you gotta tell me why that happened again, and this time worse?"

" I honestly don't know," I shut my eyes and rubbed my face with my hand.

" What time is it?"

" Four in the morning why?"

" I was supposed to be home 6 hours ago,"

" You can't go home, not right now while your still wolfed out."

" I know I wasnt planning on going," I felt so tired.

" You don't look so good,"

" I don't feel very good at all,"

" When was the last time you ate?"

" A day or so ago,"

" Tommy!"

" What?"

" Why havent you eaten anything?"

" Wasn't hungery I guess, why?"

" I think that maybe one of the reasons the transformation was bad,"

" Just one?"

" Well, your body isn't exactly used to having wolf's blood yet either," That was the last thing I stayed consious for.

I woke up sometime later and it was still dark, but I knew I had slept the day away. I sat up, but this time everything seemed normal. I mean I wasn't in wolf form normal. The room was dark and the only light was the snake's heat lamp. Merton was snoring in one of the recliners so I stood and took a blanket and covered him. A sharp pain came in my stomach, and my face cringed. It only lasted a few moments. but it hurt. I stood in one spot and waited until it ended and then I continued trying not to stumble into anything as I made my way upstairs. I wanted food, and hopefully Merton's parents wouldn't care if I raided they're fridge. As I opened the fridge I peered in and saw leftover chicken, I gave it a quick sniff. Smelled ok, I put some on a plate and put it in the microwave. It took forever, well a few minutes but to a hungery person, well werewolf, like me forever.

I grabbed the hot plate and went back downstairs. It was still dark, but my eyes seemed to adjust so I could see better then before. I sat my plate on the bed and then walked over to the TV, I turned it on but I turned the volume low, my new hearing capablities were to put it in fact pretty sweet. I headed back toward the bed and sat down, I started to eat and when I had finished I laid back and went back to sleep.

" Tommy time to get up," someone was tugging at my arm.

" Wha, what?" I sat up.

" Feeling any better?"

" Mommy I want to go back to sleep," I whined before laying back down.

" Wakey wakey," A waterfall of freezing cold water hit me and I jumped up. Within those few seconds I had wolfed out.

" Merton!," I growled, " What the heck was that for?"

" Morning sunshine, now dewolf and let gets some breakfest," He held out a change of clothes for me.

" Where did you get those?"

" I got them when you went to sleep yesterday, I went to your house and told you mom you had crashed on my couch and needed clothes for a few days,"

"Smart thinking," I took the clothes into his bathroom, at least I could say I trusted Merton to keep this quiet. My town isn't exactly welcome to supernatural ideas. I heard something like glass shattering so I changed back to human and changed my clothes quickly. "You okay Merton?" I asked as I opened the door. He wasn't even in the room, huh, I walked over to the broken vase on the floor and started to pic up the pieces of glass. A piece of it stuck in my hand. I finished and then went back into the bathroom to get a cloth, blood was now coming out of the wound.

" Well what do we have here," a low voice came from behind me. I spun around but before I saw who it was I was knocked unconsious.

Ok I will post again soon I promise I have a lot of new ideas So yep BYES


	5. Chapter5

Sorry peeps for the long time and not writing

been kinda having some writers blck

but i'm back

(Disclaimer: I do not own BWOC or any of its characters so there:blows raseberry:)

Okay just one other thing to say, there's going to be some quick POV changes in this chap so yah okies

I don't exactly know what it was that brought me around but my eyes shot open and I started to growl. The first thing I noticed was that the room was pitch black and there was a gag in my mouth. My arms were tied, my legs the same way, but I was sitting up. I growled even more as I struggled.

"Just calm down," It was the same voice I had heard before I was knocked out, an outline of the body moved closer to me . I growled again. He removed the gag.

"Where am I? What do you want? Where's Merton?" I growled out. His eyes flashed gold and I stopped.

" So your the new wolf I see." He said lowly.

" Why do you care," I struggled to undo the ropes.

" Your will is strong I can feel it, but you wont get anywhere, I've given you something to reduce your powers for awhile,"

" Gee thanks," I said sarcastically.

" Tell me your name,"

" I won't tell you a thing," I growled fighting the ropes harder.

" You will," he snarled, but then leaned in closer so I could see his face, a scare on his cheek looked like a creasent moon. He had shoulder length hair, and I'm guessing he was in his 50's.

"Alright fine, my names Tommy, there you happy now?"

" Not yet but soon,"

Mertons POV

"Tommy?" I heard the glass shatter but I didnt think anything of it, more then likely Tommy had gone near some of my jars of spices and knocked one over. "Tommy you okay down there?" I asked again but to no response. Sighing I put down the food I was cooking, and yes I do cook, just because I'm a gothic and live in a lair doesn't mean I hadn't learned how to cook over the years. I first noticed the blood on the floor, "Tommy are you okay?" I asked again thinking maybe he was in the bathroom. No answer again. I picked up the rest of the broken glass on the floor. Then I collected the blood sample, hey why not I said. A car door slammed outside, I quickly opened the door and ran out, seeing two guys putting Tommy's limp body in the car, running toward them I stopped. What was I to do? What if they were some other supernatural beings who could kill me in an instant. I ducked behind a tree.

" He still unconsious?" one asked.

" Don't worry he'll be for a awhile, if he is the new werewolf in town, I want to know who changed him," They both got in the car.

" They must be werewolves too!" I concluded, "And the one with the longer hair must be in charge," I ran back inside, where were they taking Tommy? I paced the floor, never had there been so much excitment in my life, but what to do? I grabbed my keys to my car and hurried after them, I kept at a distance so they wouldn't find my hearse suspicious. My heart beat fast as we neared a very large house, a mansion, why had I never seen this place till now? It wasn't far outside the city limits. There was a stone wall surrounding the house, no gate though so that was good.

They drove up the driveway and parked in front of the doorway, I had stopped behind the wall and snuck up to get a good view. Two more men had came out and greeted the long haired man, they then opened the back doors and carried Tommy into the house. I started getting closer to the car when I had to duck behind a bush. I had to plan a way of getting Tommy out of there, but how was the main question. I decide to head back to my lair to think, there was nothing I could do at that exact moment, a well thought out plan was needed, and being the smart, intelligent one I am, will think up one.

Tommy

" What do you mean not yet?"

" I won't to get some information out of you,"

" Let's see you make me talk," I growled, and struggled one last time to undo the ropes, a snap was heard, my arms and legs went free. I stood an ran towards the door, now would be a great time to wolf-out I pleaded with my body, but it didnt happen. Something grabbed my legs dragging me down to the floor. "Get off me," I growled kicking my legs.

" How are you this strong?" he growled, still holding on to my leg the best he could.

" I just am, now get off," I kicked at him once more, he finally let go and stood up, "You wont get far," he transformed, I tried to but couldn't. "Maybe you aren't a wolf,"

"Oh believe me I am," I growled, and tried to run.

" Your just a strong human," He knocked me over. Finally I just had enough of this guy, the thought of me killing him ran through my mind, I growled and clawed at the ground before my body changed, and I wolfed out.

" I told you," I snarled before getting back up.

" You must tell me, who turned you?" He stopped and stared at me.

" Why'd you stop? Afraid?" I chuckled.

" I am not afraid of you, but tell me who turned you and I will let you go,"

" He never said his name, he only called himself a lone wolf, there can I go now?" I ended sarcastically. He un-wolfed and started walking toward me, I tensed.

" Don't worry Tommy, you can de-wolf, your in no harm,"

"Just a minute ago you were going to kill me!" I threw my hands in the air.

" No, I wasn't going to kill you, but you still shouldn't have been able to transform because of the potion," he studied me, I calmed down and turned back, "The person who bit you, did he have black hair, and appeared to be in his 30's?"

"Yeah you could say that, you could also say he looked my me with longer hair, which is a creepy thought,"

" What happened to him?" I growled thinking back.

"I killed him," I sighed feeling guilty. His face went from being happy to surprised.

" You? You killed him? That's impossible."

" No it's not, listen the first night I became a werewolf, he tried to attack my friend so I stopped him, I wasn't in control of body there was nothing I could do," I growled remembering everything that happened.

" Tommy, he was the strongest of werewolves alive there was no way you could have done that, unless..." he got quiet.

" Unless what?"

" You were born with wolf blood, but thats impossible, you live with humans,"

" Hey how do you know who my parents are?" I interuppted him.

" That's not important now," he looked at me, "You might have killed your father," His words stung me.

"What?"

" Not the human one in which you live with, but the wolf one,"

" Okay where was I when we came to the conclusion that I was born with wolf blood in me, I grew up normal, nothing different, I was a typical child," I growled.

" There had to have been something different about you that others noticed," He came close to me.

" Well I was always the bully," I rubbed the back of my head and gave an innocent smile.

" The stronger one, that explains it, if I am right Rain was your father,"

"Rain?"

"The wolf you killed," Something in me snapped, before I knew it my now clawed hand was wrapped around the mans neck and he was raised off the ground and I was growling. I finally realized what had just happened and I set the guy down and backed away.

"Sorry, Sorry," I whimpered.He just looked at me with so much fear. "I, I just couldn't stop it,"

" You are his son, there's no mistake,"

" Why do you say that?"

" You have all his traits, his anger, his caring, you sound, look, and act like him,"

" How could he be my father?"

" I haven't exactly figured that out yet," This guy was beginning to sound more and more like Merton.

"I have to go, I have to find out if all of this is true,"

" We will keep in touch," He called a man in the room and told him to drive me back to where they had first knocked me out. I quietly followed and got in the backseat of the car, the man kept looking back at me.

"What?" I growled. He said nothing and drew his attention back to the road. We got back to Merton's quickly and I got out of the car. The car sped off as I opened the door to find Merton putting battle armor on.

"Tommy!" a loud thunk was heard as the metal dropped and he ran to my side.

" Hi," I said with a hint of bewilderment.

" Are you okay? Did they torcher you to get information?" He wouldn't shut up.

"Merton calm down!" I growled. He shut up.

" Well what did happen then?" he said calmly.

" I woke up, got in a fight, wolfed out, found out that the other werewolf that I killed might have been my father, oh and was born with wolf blood," I said all sarcastically.

" You might have done what!"

" Yep, I might have killed my real father," I sat down in the recliner. Mertons mouth opened, "And dont start asking me questions, I dont even know how myself,"

"Woah,"

Sorry I do apologize for the short chapter, ButI am working on the 6th so yep! And again please dont me mad!


	6. In depth fight for himself

Sorry for the long awaited update for those who still read my stories I would love to have more reviews pwease? anime eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own big wolf or any of its characters

(Toby Jason and Kenneth in this story is mine though)

* * *

"I don't exactly know what to say Tommy," Merton stood and went to his computer.

" I know but, I don't exactly how to find out the answer either,"

" Thats going to be tough, its not like you can go home and at family supper and say, mom did you ever cheat on dad?"

" That would be just great," I stood and crossed the room towards his snake.

" Mind feeding him?"

" Sure where's the food," I looked toward him.

" Right here," he held up a small cage with a black mouse in it. Walking toward his desk I felt myself go almost faint. My legs gave out as I took another step.

" Tommy you okay?"

" Yeah just fell," I lied as I struggled to get back up. My body seemed heavier then normal, and my legs like jello. " Something's not right Merton,"

"What? Whats wrong?"

" I don't feel right, my bod feels really heavy," he got up and walked toward me. I placed my hand in front of him signaling for him stay back. I croutched to releave some of the pressure.

" Do you think your going to transform?"

" No, it doesn't feel like that," I sighed. I had to go back to that man, I had to find out everything about this man, werewolf, Rain. I grabbed my coat.

" Your going back arent you?"

" I have to, and then maybe I'll confront my mother about, she would have to know something." I opened the door and walked out. Now just to track back to that house. " I wonder," I thought for a moment then let out the loudest I could. Asking in that howl for a way to get back. I kept going until my lungs were sore. I gasped for air. Before long I heard another one. This one more mellow, softer only ment for me to hear I guess. I walked along the sidewalk until a black car pulled along side of me, the man from before was in the back and I growled softly to myself while getting in.

" I was wondering how long it was going to take before we got back to each other."

" How could you tell what I wanted?"

" Don't worry in a few more full moons you'll be able to tell what the meaning of a howl is."

" How long exactly have you been a werewolf?"

" Well I met Rain when I was in my 30's but I knew something was different about him the moment I met him. He was quiet, but there always life in his eyes just like yours are, but then one night I was getting ready to go to sleep and I got this knock at my door. He was unusually anxious that night and I knew that something was up. He told me everything about how he was bitten and how I was the only one he could trust with his secret. That night after he had transformed he took me out to the forrest and bit me. He taught how to be a werewolf and I enjoyed it. Feeling free was all I needed then."

" How old are you now?"

" Well I don't age as quickly as I did when I was human but I would say I'm in my 80's."

" 80's! You don't look a day over 45!"

" And you, you probably wont look a day over 18 for at least hundred years."

" What? That's impossible, if I was born with wolf's blood how did I age normally then?"

" Like your father, the real one, or if we havent concluded that yet.." He mumbled on.

" Like my father what?" I let out a small growl.

" Oh sorry, like your father he was born with wolf's blood and it stayed dorment until it was awoken by coming in contact with another such werewolf."

" So I was completely human until the woods, when my father came and bit me so I could be a werewolf, oh how touching," sarcasm everywhere in my voice.

" It's not all that bad I must say, when you get a real grasp on your new life," I sighed. We pulled back to the mansion I was at before. " We have prepared a room for you,"

" Knew I was coming back did you?"

" It was expected," We exited from the car. I struggled to stay standing as the stange feeling staid on me. I growled somewhat which made him turn around.

"What?" I played like nothing had happened and kept walking.

" I just remembered I never gave you my name," He opened the door for me.

" I was wondering about that," he gave a chuckle. Different scents hit my nose, I couldn't exactly tell what they were, I figured that there was at least 2 or 3 more wolves in the house at the moment.

" Its Toby, simple yet eligant."

" And I'm to call you sir Toby or something?"

" No, Toby is perfectly fine. Am I to call you Tommy, or Tom, or Sir Tommeth?"

" Just Tommy," We turned down a hallway.

" Well I could tell you the name Rain had intended for his first child."

" And that is?"

" Aden,"

" Interesting,"

" It'd fit perfectly to your apperance."

"Whys that?" we stopped at a door at the end of the hallway on the left side.

" It technically means, " he who takes appearence,"" he opened the door.

" Ahh fun stuff," I walked in the room. It was full of another man's scent but it was oddly fimiliar. "Um, was this his room?"

" Yes, there is some photo's of him over by the window, I'm afraid this is the best room in the house,"

" Best room? This room is a small apartment in itself,"

" Would you like to meet the others?"

" How many exactly are there?"

" 2 others, Jason, and Kenneth,"

" Let me guess Jason and Kenneth are the ones that got me earlier,"

" Yeah, I am really sorry about that, but I know you wouldn't have come if we didn't."

" Well lets go say hi then," I was getting tired quickly. Not only was I dealing with the new room, news about my father, and learning about 2 other werewolves that lived in the house, my body was tiring from feeling so heavy. We left the room and went down the hallway once more. This time we ended up walking upstairs to another room, set up more like a living room and one of the men was sitting in a chair reading a book. He looked no older then a college student. Small blonde spiked hair, and blazing green eyes.

" Tommy, Kenneth, nice to meet you," He got up and shook my hand.

" Hi?" I gave him a puzzled look.

" Ken can you run and go get Jason?" Toby inquired.

" Sure, but he's just in the ther room,"

" Well go get him," he ushered. Another second late Kenneth had turned around and walked toward the opening of the door. " That was is a young one, only a few months, trustable one though," A few minutes later a tall brown spiked hair man walked in the room. What was with these guys? Spiked hair? Now I know they must know Merton somehow. I smiled to myself.

" Something funny?" The one known as Jason said with a straight face.

" Nothing," I sounded mad.

" Tommy this is Jason, he's been by mine and Rain's side for a few years now,"

" Jason," I growled a bit. He gave me a dirty look and then directed his attention to Toby.

" Did you get anything out of him, or do you need me to make him talk?"

" Oh hardy harr harr," I said, " Look at this mister tough guy," I looked toward Toby who gave me a surprised look. A snarl came from Jason's direction where I knew he had transformed. I too let out a snarl, but mine implied nothing.

" Wuss," he smiled. I said nothing and turned my back to him while flipping him off. He growled, and I stayed with my back toward him. I couldn't grasp the heavy feeling I had any longer I knelt down and gasped. Toby and Kenneth rushed over to me but I heard Jason snicker.

" Tommy you okay?" Toby knelt near me. " Your not just going to allow him to say those things are you? Pull your weight around," he whispered. I growled.

" No," I said as I stood and turned around. A mirror on the wall opposite of me showed my glowing eyes. I walked toward him step by step. Then in a split second I was standing nose touching nose smiling at Jason. There was a gasp from both Toby and Kenneth. I hadn't transformed but I knew it was coming.

"Stop," Jason said as he took a step back.

" What no fun?" I took another step toward him and him another back. My fangs grew as did my ears. I felt my hair growing longer on my arms and legs as well as my head. I kept smiling as he kept backing up. I didn't even have to will myself to change this time. I stopped and looked toward Toby who was smiling.

" Not even to will," Kenneth said. "Wow he's good."

" That's enough Tommy, I think Jason has learned his lesson."

" No he hasn't, he's only going to persue me in the future to confront me,"

" And what if I do? You are a newborn," He laughed.

" If I'm such a newborn how did I back you into a corner?" I laughed as he looked around and indeed if he had taken another step he would have hit corner. Toby laughed.

" Looks like you have your work cut out for you doesn't it Jason?" Toby smiled.

" My work would only be two minutes long against him,"

" Be quiet," I looked at him once more and growled, but then my knees hit the floor, everything went black.

It took awhile to realize that I was back in Rain's bedroom when I awoke. I was still tired but I had to call Merton to tell him what had happened. I figured there was only about 3 weeks left until school started. And in that time I would have to learn how to control this wolf side of me. I got out of bed and staggered for a bit, but in time I got my footing. I opened the door and peered out. No body was in the hallway and I really couldn't sense anyone on the whole floor. I went back upstairs. No one was there either. Then I heard it, one, two, three different howl's. I still wasn't able to tell what they were saying but I knew they wanted me with them. Before leaving the house I discovered I was still wolfy. I come up with the weirdest terms don't I? Sorry back to the matter at hand. I walked toward the door and I found Toby standing there.

" Ready for a bit of a run?"

" What?" I asked but no answer as he took off running. My only option was to go after him, which I ended up doing. Catching up to him no problem. " Come on old man," I smiled and took on ahead of him. I heard him laugh as he ran off in a different direction. Then Kenneth appeared. What was going on? I stopped and stood stright up.

" Kenneth?" I said quietly. He smiled then charged toward me. I quickly side stepped him. But when I turned around Kenneth had gone and Jason was standing there wolfed out smiling.

" Think you can make me look like a fool?"

" I already did, and now your here to try and beat me?"

" Try?" He lunged forward stopping and inch for my face. I blinked but did not move he pulled his arm back and tried to hit me but I ducked and ran to the side.

" What is that all?" I stood up, I sensed Toby was behind me and Kenneth on the other side. Was this a trap? Were they testing me? I needed to act quickly. My senses flooded me then, I felt treatened, the wolf side of me just to over then, I was in control of my body anymore. I launched quickly and grabbed Jason's neck. " Come out now," my voice deeper. " If you wish to see him kept alive you will come out," I kept pleading with myself to stop. The seen Jason's eyes, starring at me while he was clawing at his neck wanting my grasp to lesson so he could breath. My eye's glowed brightly as I snarled and tightened my grip. Kenneth and Toby stepped out from behind the brush.

" Tommy stop," Toby took a step toward me.

" What was the meaning of this?" I threw Jason to the side. Why couldn't get control of my body now? Was this wolf to strong a part of me now?

" It was supposed to test your strength and such we never meant for it to go this far,"

" Your a little late," Why was I acting like this. I cried out in my mind to stop.

" Tommy,"

" My name is Aden," I turned around, what? What was I saying? I wasn't aden, I was Tommy Dawkins and I told myself that, over and over again. " No!" I shouted in my normal voice. "Toby what's happening with me?" I knelt down onto one knee.

* * *

Please review I need feedback

Dankeschon

alonelyhawk!


	7. I wish I was normal

(Disclaimer: I do not own BWOC or any of its characters, toby, kenneth, and Jason are made up ones i made)

"Tommy," he took a step closer. I looked up at him and snarled. I grabbed my head in pain.

"Stay back, I don't want to hurt you," I growled out.

"Jason run, quickly, get me something to tie his arms and legs with." Toby commanded, Jason did as he was told. My body hurt so badly, I began to whine like a dog. "It'll be okay Tommy."

"Why is this happening?" I whined.

"Could it be?" Kenneth whispered but I still heard him.

"What?" I growled out. Jason came back witht the rope. "Could it be what!" I demanded and tried to sit up.

" Your father was able to take the shape of a wolf, Tommy." Toby looked at me with astonishment.

" You mean run on all fours, tail wagging, wolf?" I spent a few moments catching my breath, my chest heaving.

"Yes, now I'm not saying that you yourself can do that, but all this pain your having might be from the wolf side of you wanting to do more." The pain started to subside while I tried to de-wolf.

"I'm getting tired of this," I growled. After a few minutes I was able to look human again. I looked at Jason with the rope, he looked a little dissapointed that he wasn't able to tie me up. I went inside, all three followed me. "I didn't ask to be this." I looked at my hands. "What ever this is." I grabbed my coat.

"Where are you going?" Kenneth asked.

"Home," I stopped and answered looking down. Home I thought, where I would have to hind what I was. Home, where I would have to lie to my parents because they would wonder why at night I would go out and not return until the next morning.

"Tommy this is your home,"

"No!" I snarled toward them. I caught myself and looked at Toby, I said my sorry through my eyes. I didn't need this, I did, but I didn't. Understand? Me either. Who was I even talking to? "I will be back, don't worry," I forced a small smile. I walked over and grabbed my coat. I walked outside and found the sun to be rising. I started running, not at inhuman speed just a jog. This was one crazy night, and I didnt want to go to Merton's it would be non-stop questions from him, and if I went home I'd have to sneak in, I mean I had done it before I was a werewolf but now I had to worry about wolfing out and my parents seeing. I guess I couldn't go to either place.

"Next idea Tommy?" I asked myself. The cemetery. "Why not," I mumbled. The sun was now up and I was dead tired. Ha, dead, cemetery. I crack myself up sometimes. I had to use some of my wolf strength to open the door to a mausoleum. With me being so tired, shutting the door wasn't as easy as opening it. I summoned some strength to close it, while summoning that strength I accidently summoned points ears and fangs. " I am getting so tired of this," I felt my fangs with my tounge. It seemed pitch black inside the small building but I was used to it now. Seeing in the dark that is.

I laid on the cold marble floor. It was not comfortable but I was to tired to care. I fell asleep then with not a care in the world.

I woke up once when I thought I heard someone talking outside the building, I listened carefully and heard someone say, " wow I cant believe it's been so long." After that I just tuned out again and went back to sleep. Later on when I could tell it was night I got up. I could tell it was night by the cold air blowing in around the cracks of the old door. I felt better then I had in the past couple of days. Guess it was lack of sleep. I needed to get back to Mertons though, I needed to call my mom and tell her something, anything. I always hated lying to her, but now that I had known she had lied to me about my father I guess I had lost some trust in her. I had to wolf out to find the door and open it. After slowly closing the door I made my way to Mertons. I opened the door slowly and creeped in. Merton was watching tv, I slowly walked up to his chair.

"Hooooooowwwwdy!" I howled. He jumped up out of the chair.

"Tommy! Dont do that! You know I could have seriously hurt you or something!" He was still trembling.

"You hurt me?" I laughed and de-wolfed.

"Yes, I sould have, I'm wearing a silver necklace that I could have burnt you with." He showed me a small chain.

"Oh come on Merton, I could never hurt you, I'm a good wolf remember?"

"Yeah I know, but hey!" He had some sort of epiphany. "How did everything go over at the pack's house."

"The pack?" I laughed at the name he gave them.

"Well I just thought of like a pack of wolves and well.." he cut himself off. I jumped on his bed and laid down.

" Well I sorta had this little freak out." I sighed.

"Freak out? What do you mean?"

"Well I almost killed a guy because they were testing me and I didn't know it, and Toby, the older one, said that my father was able to turn into a full wolf, like run on all fours wolf." I heard him gasp. "Thats not all, when I was freaking out I called myself Aden. I guess it was the name that my father had originally gave me." He sat down beside me.

"Are you okay now though?"

"I seem to be fine, I was able to catch up on some sleep at the cemetery," I yawned.

"I was there earlier, but I didn't see you."

"I was inside one of the mausoleum's. Hey you don't have any food lying around do you?" My stomach growled.

"No, but we could order a pizza." My stomach growled again as if to agree with him.

"What time is it?"

"About 9:30."

"I have to call my mom,"

"Don't worry already did it," he tumbed through the phone book.

"What?" I sat up.

"I called today and told her that you were going camping with me and my parents for the last week before school. She wanted to talk to you but I told her you were helping my dad pitch the tents."

"Merton your a genius," I got up and bear hugged him. He gasped,

"Tom..Tommy can you let go...your...your choking me." He took a deep breath.

"Oh! Sorry Merton."

"Heh, s'alright." Just then I heard Merton's sister walked toward the stairs to the basement.

"Sister's coming."

"Wha?" He was interupted.

"Freaker!" She stopped and looked toward me, "Oh hi Tommy!"

"Howdy," I smiled.

"Um, Merton, what are you doing?"

"Ordering a pizza why?" He grabbed the phone.

"I have a couple friends coming over so can you hide in the basement til they're gone?" She put her hands on her hips. "But you Tommy, you can come up if you want."

"Nah, that's okay, I'm going to chill down here." I played it cool. She gave a sigh and then went back upstairs. Merton called the pizza place, and I told him to order 3 pizza's all with meat for toppings.

" 3 Tommy?" He put the phone down.

"I'll probably eat 2 just by myself."

"That hungry eh?"

"You bet your goth butt." I smiled.

"Tommy your fangs!" He pointed.

"What about them?" I felt with my tounge, sure enough I had them. "Not again." I sighed. "I guess its better then fully wolfing out." I looked in the mirror, I looked like a vampire, but with bottom fangs too.

"Vampire, werewolf, or hungry beast." Merton laughed as he put in fake fangs. "Like them? I had them professionally done." Truth be told they looked real.

"I wouldn't wear those out if your around me, the pack might get the wrong idea." I gave a stern look.

"I know, don't worry I wont, I've had these for awhile before I even met you, and I have worn them out before, and if I remember exactly you and TnT beat me up everytime I did wear them." He took them out. I felt like a jackass at that moment.

"Merton, I am sorry for what I did in the past, but there's no way to change it now." I lifted my nose when I smelt pepperoni and smiled. "Pizza's here."

"Wha?" Again Merton was interupted by a knock at the door. "That's going to drive me nuts." He walked over and got the door while I stayed turned away from door region. My stomach was really rumbling now and I didn't want to accidently wolf out in front of the pizza guy. The door shut behind me and I ran to Merton.

"Mmm," I said while sniffing the air.

"Shouldn't you wait til it cools alittle?" Merton suggested, I only growled in returned and shoved a piece of piping hot pizza in my mouth. It was almost instantanious that I gave out a howl in pain and ran toward the bathroom. Gulping up water from Merton's sink I heard Becky upstairs running toward the door.

"Merton I told you to keep it quiet! Now turn down your stupid werewolf movie!" She slammed the door behind her.

" Hey I'm not a stupid werewolf movie." I walked out of the bathroom with my tounge hanging out of my mouth.

"No, your just a stupid werewolf." Merton had a laugh as he bit into his pizza and started to wince. Be started fanning his mouth and I started to laugh.

"And you are just plain stupid."

"Oh hardy harr harr." He put his pizza back down. We laughed it off and then started back on the pizza this time it was cooler. I scarffed down almost 2 full pizza's before feeling completely miserable. I sat in one of Mertons recliners in front of the tv. Boy, had I missed this.

" Wow, its almost 6 in the morning," Merton walked into the bathroom for a minute and then came out with his pajama's on.

"Where did the night end?" I sighed while rubbing my eyes.

"Technically, 13 minutes ago, I suggest we get some sleep," he laid down on his bed.

"I'm right with you buddy," I laid back in the recliner, I looked over but Merton was already out cold. Awe, how cute he still sleeps with a teddy bear. A teddy bear with a spiked collar. Guess its name is Spike. I gave a small laugh to myself before drifting off to sleep.

Okay so I know its been awhile but alot of stuff has been going on in my life. please just review i love you all


	8. This is me

Hey guys coughs whats up...been a long time

Too long, and I'm sorry nothing more I can say

I do not own BWOC or any of its characters.

-------------------------------------------------

I slept the rest of the night not caring what was happening to the world around me. The night went by so fast and I woke up to Merton typing away at his computer. 

"Ugh, freaker, do you have to type so loudly?" I mumbled and rolled over.

"I'm not? If anything your pointy wolf ears would pick up a mouse walking a mile away." He got up from his chair. I kept my eyes closed.

"I'm wolfed out again ain't I?" I yawned and felt fangs in my mouth.

"No? You look fine from this angle." He grabbed a book off his desk.

"I have fangs," I kept my head buried in my pillow. He came over and rolled my head over, and then shined a flashlight in my mouth. 

"Grade A canines," he laughed and then pushed my head back into the pillow.

"So if I'm not wolfed out why do I have fangs?" I finally picked up my head enough to look at him going back to his computer.

"No clue," he seemed preoccupied.

" What are you doing?" I slowly easied my way out of the chair.

"I'm doing alittle research on a werewolf named Rain, does he ring a bell?" He tried to be sarcastic.

" You okay?" I walked over to him my fangs peeking over my lips. 

" The Solice is tomorrow," He pointed at his computer screen where there was a photo of Jupitar on it.

" The what?" I looked at the photo of Jupitar and the surrounding moons with a close eye.

"The Solice, it's where the moons of Jupitar all cross in the in the perfect order creating a shadow that triggers a Solar Eclipse. Basically you'll be wolfy in the middle of the day." He looked toward me.

"So? It's not like I wont be here all day." I played with one of my fangs.

"Tommy, tomorrow is registration for school!" He looked toward me. I slapped my forehead.

" I can't go out tomorrow!"

"Duh, why do you think I said something, plus the Solice is the only day you can..." he began to mumble.

"I can what?" I turned his chair toward me.

"Tommy, the Solice comes once every 450 years, it's the only day you can transfer your werewolfism to someone else by biting them. You could be human again!" He looked at me with a serious face.

" Are you kidding me? Merton thats great!" I walked around the room and smiled until I caught my reflection in the mirror, my ears were pointed and my fangs were poking through my lip, I looked almost like a demon. " Thing is Merton, I would be cursing them too,"

"So do it to someone you absolutely hate or to," He began to whistle.

"You? Merton, you might be evil!"

" Oh come on Tommy! I'd be a perfect werewolf! I know all the lore, the symptoms, everything!" He walked right up to me I sighed.

" Merton I was born a werewolf, well with werewolf blood, there's got to be a reason why, I can't just let this slip through my fingers, as much as I hate it." I looked down at my hands and growled. Just then I heard a car door outside. "It's Toby," I walked toward the door.

"Toby? Who.." There was a knock at the door that interrupted him. I opened it.

"Tommy, Merton," He smiled as he looked at both of us. 

"Uh, hi," Mertons eyes grew wide.

" Tommy I hate to do this to you, but since tomorrow's the Solice I'd like you to stay with me and the others, especially since your, well, um like this now." He eyed my ears and fangs. I looked at Merton.

"Guess I have no other choice, Merton convince my mom to do my classes for me, and tell her one of my friends is in the hospital and he asked to be with me." I said almost sadly as my fangs and ears went back to human like. Toby patted my shoulder.

"Thank you Merton," Toby and I walked to the car. When we got back to the house I went directly to Rain's room and laid down. I was quiet that night, I didn't want to talk to anyone or have anyone talk to me. But it didn't happen that way. As I watched the full moon rise in the sky my body began to hurt again. I accepted the transformation, what I didn't like was the pain still in my body, hurting my lungs when I breathed, my muscles aching. There was a knock at my door. 

" What Jason?" I snarled as he walked in.

" How are you tonight?" He walked over to my window and looked at the moon. He too was transformed.

" I'm in pain how else would I be," I went to stand but whinced as I moved. He turned to me.

" It's not all bad, this life, and the Solice is tomorrow, you could give up what you are to someone who would accept it more," He watched my every move. My hung my head.

"As much as I hate this life," I paused and looked at him. "I was born with this, and it is my life now, I won't change it." My body burned, every muscle wanted to be stretched, I wanted to run, and this time to never look back. He stood there for a few moments.

"What's it like Tommy, all that power running through you?" He sat down in one of the chairs.

" It hurts like hell right now," I got off the bed only to croutch down. The room was spinning. I fell backwards leaning against the bed.

"Up for a run?"

"If the world wasn't spinning I'd have to say yes," I looked toward him. He got up and opened the window in the room. The night air smelt wonderful, the crisp cold hitting my nose, and the moon could never have been as bright as it was then. I struggled to one knee and slowly made my way to a standing position with the help of the bed. Toby then came to the room.

"Hi Toby," I said quietly, while not moving, it hurt to much too.

"Your still in pain arent you?" He eyed me. I winced as a sudden pain hit my chest. He looked at me, at every inch of my face. 

"Will it stop?" I almost cried, the pain wouldn't go away. 

"Tommy I," He noticed me whince again and stopped. "Until you stop fighting with your blood you will continue to be in pain, there is really no other explaination." He walked toward the open window where Jason stood.

"There really is no other choice then," I smiled toward him. "I'll just let go.." I breathed lightly, Jason and Toby both turned toward me then. I put my hands on the ground and was on all fours when I felt my nose become longer growing into that of a dog's muzzle, my legs shortening and forming into hind quarters, my arms grew white hair that covered everywhere on my body, my hands and feet twisted and popped into the shape of paws. My ears moved from the side of my head to the top. The noises of my bones popping were enough to drive even me mad. I howled, then I turned around stumbling trying to get footing crashing into the bed. I looked up at them, they all stared at me. I went to say something but a growl came out. I took a step forward but fell on what was now a muzzle instead of my own human face. I whined as I looked at Toby once more. He moved closer to me and smiled.

"You did it," he sat down next to where I laid. My muscles were on fire, it almost hurt to breathe. Ken came running down and noticed me laying on the ground. 

"Way to go Tommy!" He cheered which hurt my ears. I closed my eyes and stood. Jason half smiled. 

"Still doesn't prove you were Rain's son," his grin showed his fangs. I tried to talk, but again I only could growl. I stood for a few moments and just starred at the moon, it was mezmerizing. I slowly extended one paw taking a step. The rest of my body seemed to go along with what I was trying to do. Another step, and another, Toby chuckled.

"See your a natural," I finally was able to walk like a normal dog. Question was, was turning back into human state still an option? "What do you think Tommy," Toby laughed as I looked around. I laid down, my body still ached but for now it didn't hurt. I closed my eyes and remembered my mother, Merton, and Stacy. I could feel the ache in my bones lighten as I remembered Merton and I in his basement chatting like friends. I opened my eyes to see my arms back to that of a humans and my lower half slowly going back to normal. "Well? Feel any better?" Toby questioned as he helped me up. I went to talk but a small growl came out. I coughed and then was able too.

"Um," I couldn't think of anything to say. Ken laughed and then helped me up onto the bed. Jason smiled and left the room, Ken followed behind them. Toby looked at me.

"You did well Tommy, you finally accepted what you are, and for that you are truly welcome here." I looked up at him and thanked him with my eyes. I hadn't found my voice completely. " I'll let you sleep tonight, if you do wake up the others and I are going for a run, your welcome to join us." I smiled as he left the room. I laid back into the pillows, my body did feel better, and I was now the only werewolf to be able to transform how I did. Well the only one I knew of that was alive.

-------------------------------------------

Short but I just had to do this.

More will come.


End file.
